I will fall
by LoraSwainz
Summary: 'I will fall for her… Merlin I will. I'll fall so hard.' Fleurmione femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first time writing Fleur/Hermione so I'm pretty nervous! I'm a fairly new writer and reader. I only recently got into this pairing, I'm usually a Bellamione girl but I can't deny that this pairing is wonderful! I do have this pretty much planned out but whether or not I continue is completely up to you lovely people! Let me know what you think but more importantly enjoy! :D**

'Come on 'Mione! We've been in here an hour already and I remember agreeing to one book!' Harry Potter sighed as his best friend continued to scan the shelves, constantly adding to her ever growing pile of books and giggling at her friend's moaning.

'Stop exaggerating Harry, it's barely been five minutes.' The brunette protested with a smile. 'I'm sure Ronald will be hanging around somewhere if you'd rather spend time with him.' Hermione smirked knowing exactly how her raven haired friend would react.

'Oh ha ha… Hermione Granger know-it-all and comedienne.' Harry winked.

Hermione smiled fondly at her friend as she meandered her way through more shelves, dragging the boy with her. The two had become incredibly close since the Tri Wizard tournament the year before. Their friendship with Ronald Weasley ending at the same time. Not even when Voldemort's return was announced and Harry's innocence proven did Ron get over his petty jealousy. In fact the red headed wizard has taken to believing the Prophet rather than the boy he was best friends with for so long.

'Right, I think that's it now Harry. Harry?' The brunette frowned at her friend's silence and turned to see what was keeping him. A knowing smile lit up the brunette's face as she watched the boy-who-lived gaze at girl across the store.

'You know you could just talk to her?' Hermione mused as she gently bumped the boy's shoulder.

'Who? Daphne? You've gotta be kidding 'Mione! She's a Slytherin, it would never work.' Harry shook his head slightly and turned back to the brunette.

'Don't be ridiculous Harry! Daphne is nothing like the other Slytherin's she's actually nice.'

'Yeah, you'd know.' Harry smirked.

'And what's that supposed to mean Harry James Potter?' Hermione glared at the wizard, daring him to say more.

'You know exactly what it means. You had first-hand experience with Slytherins when you decided to fool around with Parkinson.' Harry grinned at the frown on the brunette's face, knowing how much she hated to discuss her time with Pansy Parkinson, no matter how short it may have been. The wizard cut his friend off before she could nag him any more on pursuing the Slytherin girl he deemed completely out of his league.

'Not now Hermione, can we just pay for this lot and go? I'd like to actually eat at some point today.'

Sighing the brunette agreed to let it drop and allowed herself to be pulled in the direction of the tills. All the while imagining ways of getting her best friend to man up and make a move on the girl he continuously ogles.

The two best friends exited the bookstore with their arms full. 

'Merlin Hermione! Remind me never to go shopping with you again.' Harry grunted as he shifted one of the bags to a more comfortable position.

'Oh shush. It's not that bad. Although it's times like these I wish we could use magic outside of school. I know just the charm that would shrink these and make them weightless.' The brunette mumbled, her mind switching off from her friend and onto spells. Hermione was so caught up going through her list of spells that would make shopping easier she didn't notice that Harry had nudged her and was pointing down the street.

''Mione look! It's Fleur!' The raven haired wizard beamed as he bounded off in the direction of the French witch. Leaving Hermione to scurry after him.

'Fleur!' Harry beamed as he embraced the blonde. 'How have you been? What are you doing here? I thought you hated England? How's Gabrielle?'

'Slow down Harry! Give her a chance.' Hermione scolded playfully. 'Hi Fleur.' The brunette whispered shyly as hazel eyes connected with blue.

Fleur chuckled softly before beaming at the two teens. 'I am well 'Arry, zank you for asking. I am 'ere for a job interview at Gringotts, I zink zer are some zings about Eengland I may enjoy in time. Gabby is also fine zank you. 'Ow are you? Both of you?'

Hermione smiled softly as her friend rapidly responded to the beautiful witch, firing questions like there was no tomorrow. The brunette found herself pondering the way the blonde spoke. How her accent made different words sound and the brunette found herself thinking just how sexy Fleur's accent actually was. A slight blush crept up the brunette's face as she realised what she was thinking.

''Ermione? 'Ow are you?' Fleur questioned, her eyes seeking out the hazel ones belonging to the young witch.

'I'm good thanks Fleur, very good.'

The two witches silently watched each other for a moment. Each one's eyes searching the other, not entirely aware as to what they were looking for but searching nonetheless. Again the brunette found herself oblivious to the world around her so it came as a shock when Harry and Fleur dragged her away and into the Leaky Cauldron.

'Chose whatever you want ladies… My treat!' Harry grinned as he leant back in his chair, showing off to the other patrons that the two beautiful witches were indeed with him.

'Zat is very generous of you 'Arry.' Fleur smiled before telling the wizard what she wanted and watching him leave to place their order.

'So 'Ermione, I ear zat you and Viktor are no longer seeing each ozer.' The blonde smiled, trying to spark conversation with the brunette she knew so little about.

'Yes, well it was a bit of a disaster really. I never meant for it to go on as long as it did. In fact I never meant for it to happen at all. I was just so bloody mad at Pansy and he liked me.' The brunette shrugged shyly.

'Pansy? Ze Slytherin girl who is friendly wiz ze Malfoy boy?' Fleur frowned.

'The very one.' Hermione sighed as she glanced up to see confusion written on the Veela's face. 'I know it doesn't seem like we would ever match. Merlin we don't! But I guess I had to find out the hard way.'

'I was going to say zat you could do much better zan ze likes of 'er.' The blonde snorted at the thought of the pug faced girl and the bushy haired Gryffindor together.

'There was some attraction but it was mostly experimental, for both of us really. Plus it kept Ronald off my back.' The brunette chuckled as she thought about the desperate attempts the red head had made to spark a romance between them. Hermione was beginning to run out of ways to politely say she wouldn't go near him if he was the last wizard on earth. Mainly because he was just that; a wizard.

'Ah, Ronald. Ze purple one non?' Fleur smirked as her blue eyes twinkled with amusement causing Hermione to laugh.

'Yes Fleur, the purple one.'

After Harry returned with drinks Hermione sat back in silence watching the two interact. They really were good friends. Then again it's hard not to be when you go through something as challenging and life-altering as the Tri Wizard tournament. The brunette's thoughts quickly flicked to fully focus on the Veela. Hermione's first impression of the woman was terrible and she could not have been more wrong about anything. Fleur truly was a magnificent witch with incredible talent and power. The more she thought about the blonde the more confused the young brunette became. What did Fleur mean when she said Hermione could do better than Parkinson? Did she mean it? Was it because Pansy was a straight up bitch? Or was it because she actually thought something of Hermione? When the food arrived the three ate in relative silence, keeping any conversation light hearted and easy while secretly Hermione continued to analyse the French witch.

'Eet was lovely to see you both again. Peraps I shall be seeing you both soon.' Fleur beamed at the two friends before placing kisses to both sets of cheeks in true French fashion.

'Definitely! We wouldn't miss hanging out with you for the world.' Harry grinned at the two women before dragging Hermione in the direction of muggle London. Both of them waving goodbye as they headed for the exit.

'Well that was certainly a surprise.' Hermione mused out loud as the two strolled towards the train station together.

'Not really. I knew she wanted a job here to improve her English, I just didn't think she'd do it so soon.'

'Improve her English? She speaks better than half of the people in this bloody country.' The brunette laughed as she handed Harry his ticket.

'Are you sure your folks don't mind me staying?' Harry asked shyly for the millionth time that day.

'They love you Harry, more than me! Of course they don't mind you staying or they wouldn't have offered to begin with. Now come on, they've not stopped talking about you all summer.' The brunette chuckled at her friend before ushering him onto the train.

Harry and Hermione retired to bed earlier than usual that day, worn out from the day's activities.

'Who knew shopping for books would be so knackering?' Harry yawned as he stretched out on the camp bed placed on Hermione's bedroom floor. The Granger's didn't mind Harry sleeping in the same room as their daughter for two reasons; a) she was as gay as they come and b) Harry was a genuine boy who loved Hermione as though she was his sister.

'It was nice to see Fleur too.' Hermione admitted softly, her cheeks slightly flushed with the embarrassment.

'Oh really?' Harry sniggered and although the brunette couldn't see him in the dark she could just imagine the look on his face. Smirk firmly in place and eyebrow raised.

'Oh shut up. You know what I mean.' She grumbled, rolling over to face away from the boy.

'Yes I do. She's stunning, charming, intelligent, funny and got a cracking arse!'

Harry laughed as the pillow hit him full force in the face. 'Okay so I should have seen that coming. Really though 'Mione… Now that I think about it you're a match made in heaven!'

'Harry James Potter! Stop scheming right now! There will be no match making… especially between Fleur and I do you understand?' Hermione glared into the darkness.

'Scouts honour.' The boy-who-lived smirked.

'You're not even a Scout.' Hermione grumbled as she pulled the duvet up and over her head.

'Exactly.' Harry whispered before settling down himself.

Fleur Delacour lay awake, her hands behind her head as she stared at the ceiling. Her brain was buzzing with thoughts from the unexpected meeting in the day. It was lovely to see Harry again, really it was but the blonde witch couldn't have been less interested in him on this occasion. Her mind was full of Hermione Granger. Smiling softly she closed her eyes and imagined the brunette witch. _She 'as really grown up over ze summer _Fleur mused. Sighing softly she let herself fall asleep, allowing dreams of the Gryffindor witch to overtake her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I can honestly say I was not expecting that much support! So thank you all so so much! I am aware that this chapter is relatively short but it is sort of a necessary transitional chapter.**

**Money: The accent will change. As Fleur spends more time in England it will gradually become less obvious but I won't give away too much just yet! I think part of it is because I love the French accent so much too... its so dreamy and it makes me melt haha! As for the quotation marks instead of speech marks its just something I've always done. I started doing it when I was around 9 and now it's habit. Thanks for taking the time to review :)**

**Thank you to all other reviewers as well they mean so much and I love you all.  
I will try and update as often as I can but uni will get in the way, I hope to be able to update once a week. I don't own Harry Potter and I apologise for any mistakes. Enjoy! :)**

Hermione sighed as she placed yet another book in the 'try and squeeze into trunk' category. The brunette witch was sat cross legged on her bedroom floor, desperately trying pack as many of her books as possible.  
'Merlin 'Mione! That has to have been the hundredth time you've sighed in five minutes!' Harry laughed as his best friend glared at him across the room.  
The boy-who-lived was sprawled out on the brunette's bed, hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling, only looking away to judge the brunette's reaction.  
'Just because you don't appreciate books and knowledge doesn't mean the rest of us can't Harry Potter.'  
'I'm not sure it's the books that have you so frustrated.' Sitting up, the raven haired wizard smirked at the girl.  
'And what's that supposed to mean?'  
'Its supposed to mean that you've been increasingly moody since our little meeting with Fleur yesterday.'  
The brunette witch turned away from her friend, muttering under her breath as she returned to her packing. Her mind wandering as she let Harry's words sink in.

_Hermione couldn't describe what it was she was feeling. Harry had disappeared moments earlier to speak with Nymphadora Tonks, leaving the brunette alone at their table with Fleur. The brunette had seemingly forgotten how to engage in conversation and spent minutes just staring at the blonde beauty in front of her. Her eyes hungrily taking in every aspect of the Veela's features. Deep down she knew Harry didn't need to speak with the Auror. They had seen each other the day before at the Order meeting. Harry had fully intended for the two witches to be alone together. The brunette had already scolded him for going behind her back to set up another lunch with the older witch. Of course he claimed it was to celebrate her new job at Gringotts but Hermione Granger wasn't known as the brightest witch of the age for no reason.  
'Are you excited to be returning to 'Ogwarts 'Ermione?' The French witch queried casually.  
'I suppose so... I'm a little apprehensive though. Everything's going to change now and i'm not sure if its for better.' The brunette responded shyly.  
'I am sure zat wiz 'Arry by your side you will be just fine.'  
'Merlin knows I wouldn't be able to do it without him.' The brunette smiled softly at the blonde.  
'You love 'im dearly non?'  
'Very much. He is my brother.'  
'Only a brozer?' Fleur raised her eyebrow slightly as she gazed intently at the brunette.  
'Most definitely only a brother. I'm not really into men.' Hermione admitted shyly, a blush spreading from her cheeks as she noted the intense look in the icy blue eyes.  
'Miss Parkinson wasn't an experiment zen?'  
'Partly but not in the way you might think. I was 100% sure of my sexuality but I wanted the experience.'  
'So it was more like... Fooling around zan a relationship?'  
'God yes. I would love to have a loving and committed relationship but most certainly not with Pansy Parkinson!' The brunette chuckled softly as she gazed at her hands, no longer able to meet Fleur's intense gaze. The brunette couldn't help but ponder the blonde's interest in her love life. There was no way such a stunning witch would be at all interested in her romantically. Not to mention Fleur is surely straight. _Yesbut girls are like spaghetti; straight until you get them hot and wet, then they bend. _Hermione coughed awkwardly to cover up the snigger at her own dirty thoughts._

'I don't know what you are talking about.' The brunette finally replied, her eyes unable to look at the boy.  
'Come off it 'Mione! If there was any more chemistry there I'd be confining you both to a laboratory.'  
'Please Harry... How many times do I have to tell you your jokes are rarely funny?' The brunette smirked to herself.  
'Don't change the subject Granger. You need to face the facts.'  
'What facts?' Hermione sighed.  
'You're attracted to Fleur... And my jokes aren't half as bad as you make them out to be.' Harry grinned as he lay back on the bed, knowing his best friend was about to go into 'deep think mode' as he liked to call it.

_'It really was nice to see you Fleur.' The brunette gushed as her cheeks turned a lovely shade of red.  
'Oui, I cannot wait to see you again. You 'ave to keep in touch while you are at 'Ogwarts. I would like to 'ear from you.'  
'Of course. Only if you promise to write regularly too.' Hermione smiled shyly.  
'I wouldn't dream of not writing to you ma cherie.' Fleur whispered in response as her eyes locked onto Hermione's hazel. Hermione felt her cheeks flush at the term of endearment and found herself feeling slightly giddy.  
'Take care Fleur. I'm sure we'll see each other soon.'  
'You too 'Ermione.'  
Hermione felt her head spin as the blonde slowly crept closer to her. Her eyes flicked to the blonde's lips, so soft and pillowy. She felt her heart skip as she noticed a pink tongue poke out slightly to moisten said lips. The brunette's breath hitched as the blonde pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, but before she could respond in a remotely human way the French witch was gone._

It was later that night before the two friends spoke of anything of importance again. They finished packing their trunks in relative silence, only speaking about trivial or scholarly things. Their talk mainly consisted of Harry complaining about the amount of work they would have this year and Hermione lecturing him on the importance of revision. They spent their evening partaking in light-hearted conversation with Mr and Mrs Granger over dinner before retiring early. The two lay in the dark, minds swimming with anxieties about the school year ahead.  
'Have you heard from Sirius?' The brunette questioned softly.  
'Yes, Dumbledore has forbidden him from accompanying us to the station. He thinks its too risky.' Harry's quiet reply was barely audible to the brunette.  
'He has a point you know... Anyone could recognise Sirius, even as a dog.'  
'I know it's just...' Harry stopped and sighed heavily.  
'You hate the fact Dumbledore had restricted how much you've seen of your Godfather this summer?' Hermione spoke knowingly.  
'Exactly. It's been the first time I could have seen him properly and Dumbledore forbids it. It's bad enough we're in the dark about all of this as it is. None of them fully understand 'Mione. Voldemort wants me and they won't fill me in on anything they know about it.'  
'I know Harry and I agree that it's down right unfair. Just trust that Dumbledore knows what he's doing.'  
'Tonks said that they're working on us being able to stay at Grimmauld place over Christmas.'  
Hermione smiled, hearing the hope that lined her best friend's tone.  
'Well at least that's something. Good night Harry.'  
'Good night 'Mione... Sweet dreams.'  
As the brunette rolled over she could of sworn she heard her friend mutter 'of Fleur' before chuckling slightly. Rolling her eyes the brunette snuggled further into her bed, smiling broadly as her mind became occupied with the blonde witch.  
_Oh I will Harry._ She replied mentally.

'_I hope you understand the dangers of this Miss Delacour?'  
'Oui, I understand perfectly professor Dumbledore. It is somezing zat I must do.'  
Albus Dumbledore nodded slightly his blue eyes piercing into Fleur's own.  
'Well then, I welcome you to the Order of the Phoenix. There will be a meeting next Wednesday in which I will introduce you until then take care Miss Delacour.'  
'Au revoir Professor.'_

Fleur smiled to herself as she lay in bed. She knew that joining the Order would mean she would see Hermione again. Of course she was all for bringing down the Dark Lord but doing so in such close proximity to Hermione Granger was an added bonus. The blonde witch fell asleep thinking about the types of tasks she would perform for the order and whether they would make her seem brave and heroic in the young Gryffindor girl's eyes. Gryffindor's were known for their bravery and courage so it must be something the girl admires. Fleur Delacour couldn't tell you what it was exactly she felt for the brunette witch, nor could she tell you why. All she knew is that Hermione Granger made her feel something extraordinary and she wasn't about to let the girl slip away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Just the normal stuff… I don't own Harry Potter and I apologise for any mistakes, I am only human after all. A big thank you to all the faves, follows and reviews they mean a hell of a lot! Hope you all enjoy! :)**

Hermione and Harry found themselves an empty compartment on the Hogwarts express. Choosing to stay away from prying eyes. From the moment they stepped onto the platform whispers and murmurs had followed them. The two friends simply looked into each other's eyes, Harry's shining with an unspoken apology while Hermione's reflected her understanding.

'Are you sure you'll be okay for a while?' Hermione asked softly.

'Of course 'Mione. Now go, show the others how to prefect properly.' Harry smiled at the brunette before gently pushing her towards the door.

'Merlin knows why they chose Ron and not you.' She muttered quietly, a small smile in place.

'Because if it was us two it would be too much amazing for them to handle. Go before I hex you.' Harry grinned as his best friend chuckled before leaving. The boy-who-lived didn't have to spend too much time on his own before the compartment door opened.

'You don't mind if we join you? Everywhere else is full.' Neville Longbottom smiled sheepishly while gesturing to the blonde girl next to him. After seeing Harry nod the boy collapsed on the seat next to him.

'Hello Harry Potter, I'm Luna Lovegood.' The blonde stated. Harry searched her blue eyes, noting how distant she seemed, like her mind was actually in a faraway land.

'Hi Luna, nice to meet you.' Harry smiled warmly before turning to Neville, finally noticing that the boy seemed to have grown at least 5 inches over the summer, his frame no longer as round as it once was.

'Where's Hermione?'

'Oh, she's one of the Gryffindor prefects this year Neville.' Harry smiled proudly at the thought of his bushy haired friend and the shiny badge pinned to her robes.

'I saw Ron on the platform and he said he was one so I guess they'll be working together a lot.'

'That'll be interesting.' Harry muttered resulting in a grin on Neville's face.

'Ronald Weasley?' Luna's soft voice interrupted the two. 'That boy is surrounded by Nargles, they affect his brain quite a lot.'

Harry glanced at Neville, only to find his attention was focussed out of the window. The raven haired wizard turned his own attention to the window, watching the rain as the drops raced down the glass. As much as he liked Neville Harry couldn't spend too much time with him, there's only so much plant information a young man can handle. As for Luna, she seemed nice enough but there was definitely a screw lose… Or two. _Hurry up Hermione. _

'Granger.'

'Parkinson.'

'Good summer?' The dark haired witch stood in front of the brunette, blocking her escape.

'Divine. Yourself?'

'Slightly boring at times, somewhat… lonely, but that aside it was… lovely.' Pansy smirked at the frown marring the brunette's face.

'Brilliant. Mind if I get passed? In a bit of a hurry, you know how it is.' The brunette gritted her teeth.

'Not at all.' The other witch smiled before moving over slightly. Hermione squeezed through the small gap Pansy had made for her, their bodies brushing as she did so. Ignoring the smirk on the Slytherin prefect's face she set off down the carriage, also choosing to ignore Pansy's call.

'See you around Granger.'

'Why are you talking to the mudblood?' Draco sneered as he walked over to his friend.

'Oh you know… I just love to tease her.'

Draco frowned at the smirk on the dark witch's face, he often caught Pansy talking to Granger and he could never figure out why until he walked into a particularly awkward situation one day. There he was minding his own business when he stumbles into the wrong classroom only to find his good friend lying on top of the mudblood, her hand between the know-it-all's legs, her arm pumping furiously while the Gryffindor writhed and moaned beneath her. It was an image that would stay with him for a long time and not for admirable reasons.

'You're not starting all that again are you? You don't want to belittle yourself with filth Pansy.'

'Don't talk about what you don't understand Draco. Come on, we better hurry up.'

Draco shuffled after the girl, frown still in place. _Looks like it's going to be another interesting year at Hogwarts. _

'So it would seem Parkinson hasn't gotten it out of her system?' Harry chuckled as he took a seat next to Hermione on one of the sofas in the common room.

'Apparently not.' The brunette sighed before rubbing her face tiredly.

'Well she better get over it quickly. Can't have her interfering with you and Fleur now can we?'

'Merlin's beard Harry! Do you ever stop?'

'Not when I'm right.'

'What did you think of Professor Umbridge?' Hermione asked absent-mindedly.

'Don't change the subject Hermione.' Harry laughed.

'We didn't get a chance to talk about her at dinner. She's definitely shagging Fudge in her free time.'

'Like you could be shagging Fleur in yours?'

'Total ministry whore. Something tells me Defence against the Dark Arts lessons are about to take a turn for the worst. She's simply horrific. We might be praying the supposed curse is real by Christmas.'

'Like you could be Fleur's total whore.'

'I don't understand why someone would wear so much pink either. She looks like a giant marshmallow.'

'Hermione. Why won't you just go for it? It's obvious she's in to you.' Harry placed his hand on the brunette's knee, desperate for her full attention.

'Don't be so ridiculous Harry.'

'It's true! She barely even noticed I was there she was so caught up in you. She _gazed _at you, she touched you unnecessarily, she took particular interest in every syllable that came out of your mouth so why can't you just go for it? Be a true Gryffindor!'

'Honestly Harry! You're one to talk! All you do is _gaze _at Daphne bloody Greengrass so until you man up and make a move I will mope and pretend Fleur doesn't exist.' Hermione snapped.

'There's a difference and you know it! Fleur actually likes you.'

'Well I don't like her!' Hermione stood abruptly, well aware that Harry saw straight through her lie. 'Goodnight Harry.' The brunette swiftly exited the common room before her friend could continue questioning her.

'Women.' Harry muttered under his breath as he too stalked off in the direction of his own dormitory.

Fleur Delacour was beginning to regret her decision to work for Gringott's bank. Wherever she went she was followed by that man with the shaggy red hair. William Weasley or as he liked to be called; Bill. The Veela scrunched up her nose in disgust at the thought of the man who was so clearly obsessed with her.

'_Miss Delacour! I just heard that you are attending the Order meeting this evening. Please allow me to accompany you there.' Bill flashed a smile that he would have described as charming. Fleur however, felt her stomach go weak at the gesture and nodded stiffly. _

Fleur sighed at the thought of her run in with Weasley earlier, as much as she wanted to turn him down it was sensible of her to travel with him. The blonde witch glanced around the room, taking in the faces of those around her. She was thankful for these meetings, she would hopefully meet people who were capable of intelligent conversation or at least didn't drool in her company. There were other red-heads who looked similar to Bill, she was guessing they were his relatives. Thankfully they didn't feel the need to stare at her gormlessly though. She sat quietly listening to the conversations around her.

'I take it Ron still claims Harry's a liar then?' Bill questioned the two elder red-heads, a frown on his face.

'Yes, we know he believes him really. He's just hurt that Harry lied to him last year. He'll come around eventually, I mean the rest of the family is supporting the Order.' The red-headed woman fussed over the curse breaker, pressing his stomach to ensure he was eating correctly and fiddling with his ponytail, loudly expressing her distaste.

'That may be the case but will Harry forgive him after so much time. Mother please, I'm a grown man now.' Bill turned to face the blonde as he spoke, winking as he did so. He seemed totally oblivious to the grimace on the French witch's features.

'You seem a bit… put out?'

Fleur turned to see who had spoken to her when she came face to face with the pink haired Auror Harry was speaking to the other day.

'Oui, I suppose I am a bit.' The Veela smiled slightly.

'Not to worry, everyone's great and you'll fit in soon enough. I'm Tonks by the way.'

'A pleasure to meet you Tonks, I'm Fleur.'

'Oh I know!' The Auror laughed. 'Bill hasn't stopped talking about the beautiful French witch he works with.'

Fleur half smiled and half snorted causing Tonks to laugh harder.

'He's not half as smooth as he thinks. Don't worry though, he's completely harmless.' The pink haired woman assured. The French witch smiled gratefully at her new friend before Albus Dumbledore entered the room, instantly demanding everyone's attention.

'Hermione Granger then is it?' Nymphadora Tonks smirked at the French witch as she sat next to her. The meeting was officially over, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape had returned to Hogwarts before Umbridge noticed they were missing and the others were all conversing before heading home themselves.

'I do not know what you are talking about.' Fleur spoke defiantly, her eyes locking with the Auror's.

'Course you do. You're mad about her. All old McG did was say her name and your face lit up like a firework.'

''Ermione is a good friend, zat is all.'

'You're not fooling me Fleur. Besides I think it's brilliant! 'Mione's a great girl.'

Fleur scowled at the witch, causing a grin to break out on her face.

'Easy tiger, I wouldn't dream of stealing your witch.' Tonks smirked. 'In fact, I plan on helping you get her.'

'I appreciate ze offer but I don't zink I will be needing your elp. I do not see 'ow I am going to see 'er in ze next year.' Fleur muttered sadly.

'Oh you will. Trust me, by this time next year the two of you will be in blissful harmony. If you're not well then… I'll… put myself through something not very nice. I'm just not sure what.'

''Ow about… if we are not zen you go on a date wiz Monsieur Lupin. 'E seems very fond of you.'

Tonks grimaced before hesitantly replying. 'Deal. But only one date. There's only so much man this woman can handle.' The Auror chuckled playfully before shaking the Veela's hand. 'You know how we seal a deal in Britain?'

'Non.'

'Booze.'

Fleur laughed as she followed the Auror out of Grimmauld place, fully aware of the eyes boring into her back as she left. Brushing the feeling aside she smiled as Tonks held onto her arm and apparated them both to the Three Broomsticks but made a mental note to deal with William Weasley.

'Seen as it is a British rule ze British should pay for ze first round.'

Tonks sighed playfully. 'I shoulda seen that one coming.'

No matter how hard she tried Hermione couldn't sleep. Harry's words swam through her mind continuously, not allowing her a moments rest. She supposed that was his intention all along anyway; torture her with her own stupid thoughts. Maybe he was right, maybe Fleur is interested in her. Then again maybe she isn't. Sighing dramatically the brunette rolled over, burying her face in her pillow. _Merlin's balls it's not like I'm going to see her for at least a year. I'll be over her by then anyway. _The brunette told herself. _There's no use getting worked up over it Hermione, you have more important things to do; OWLS, looking after Harry, keeping an eye on Umbridge, Voldemort and figure out what's up with Pansy. Forget Fleur and go to sleep. _Deep down Hermione knew it wasn't that simple but that was good enough for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So this took a bit longer than I'd hoped. I've had a lot of deadlines as it's the end of the semester and I've recently started seeing someone so I haven't had that much time. I am on my Christmas holiday now though so I will have more time to write :D Thank you so much to everyone for the support, it's incredible and I love you all. I apologise for any mistakes, I am only human after all. Hope you all enjoy!**

'Come on 'Mione! Do it for me?' Harry pouted at his friend, puppy dog eyes well in place on his face.

'You cannot be serious Harry?' Hermione growled in frustration. The Gryffindor had been minding her own business in the library when the boy-who-lived came rushing in, begging for her assistance.

'I know it's not ideal for you but you'd be doing me a massive favour.' Harry pleaded.

'Fine! Just... leave before I change my mind and turn you into a flobberworm.' The brunette spoke through clenched teeth, the grip on her quill tightening considerably as she thought about what she just agreed to.

'You're a star 'Mione, really, you are.'

The brunette snorted. 'Keep telling yourself that Potter because you owe me, big time!'

Harry Potter smirked as he sat down next to the bookworm. He knew that he was asking a lot of her but it was his only chance, plus he knew that Hermione wouldn't stay mad at him for long, that was something he was going to use to his full advantage. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes longer. Hermione was slowly becoming aware of the boy watching her silently, rolling her eyes she turned to send a glare in his direction.

'I seem to recall telling you to leave.' She stated pointedly.

'Yes... You did, it's just, well...' Harry trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly while his face scrunched up. The fierce gaze of his friend did nothing but increase his nervousness and fear of being turned into a flobberworm.

'I overheard her saying she'd be by the lake at 7 and well, it's 5 to now.' The boy swallowed as he saw the brunette's jaw muscles twitch, her eyes narrowed at him in a deathly glare, bringing the words _if looks could kill _to the forefront of his mind.

'Well,' Hermione spoke tightly, 'I suppose I should be leaving then.'

Huffing and mumbling about the absolute cheek of her friend the brunette rammed her books into her bag and stormed off without another glance in the boy's direction.

* * *

As Hermione made her way across the grounds she could feel the frustration rising within her.

_Merlin, I'd rather face a Voldemort head on for that twit than this. _The brunette continued her march until she saw the silhouette looking across the water. Slowing considerably, the brunette took a deep breath to regain her composure. Crossing the remaining distance Hermione looked up to find familiar blue eyes already locked on her.

'Pansy.' She greeted with a nod of her head.

'Hermione.' The Slytherin girl smirked. 'To what do I owe the pleasure?'

'I was taking a walk when I saw you, it would be rude not to say hello.' The brunette tried to smile, barely hiding her discomfort.

Pansy's eyebrow rose incredulously. 'Really?'

'No.' The Gryffindor smiled in spite of herself.

'Didn't think so.' the dark haired girl chuckled. 'What can I do for you Granger?'

'I... Need you tell me about Daphne Greengrass.' Noting the confusion or rather reluctance in Pansy's eyes the brunette continued. 'You know, is she seeing anyone? Do you think she'd ever consider dating a Gryffindor perhaps?' Hermione grimaced as the words left her mouth.

'Trying to fuck your way through all of the Slytherin women then are you mudblood.' Pansy's tone was colder than usual making the brunette frown. Hermione couldn't deny that the insult hurt substantially more than it used to coming from the Slytherin princess' lips.

'No actually, one Slytherin was more than enough for me.' The brunette crossed her arms in defiance.

'Well then what's the interest in Daphne?'

'It's for Harry. Just don't go telling everyone okay?'

Pansy laughed loudly. 'Why would I do that?'

'Because you're a bitch and it's what you do.' Hermione growled, this certainly wasn't going the way she wanted it to. Pansy had no reply, she just stared at the brunette. Her blue eyes drank in the sight of the Gryfindor, ink stained hands from the essay she was undoubtedly doing before Potter cornered her, shirt un-tucked, tie loosened, bottom lip caught between her teeth; a well known nervous habit. This was the Hermione Granger that first captured Pansy Parkinson, the Hermione Granger she liked best. Minutes passed before the brunette grew tired of the dark haired witch's silence.

'I thought we were over that crap anyway?'

'What crap?' Pansy queried, her confusion evident in her features.

'The mudblood crap. You haven't called me that in over a year.' The brunette whispered, her eyes trained on the ground.

'I didn't mean it, I never mean it Hermione.' The softness in the other girl's voice shocked Hermione.

'Well, I can see I've wasted my time here. I'll see you in Potions tomorrow morning Pansy. Good night.' Sighing the brunette began to walk off, feeling the defeat creep up on her when she heard Pansy's call.

'Yes she's single, she also wouldn't object to dating a Gryffindor, especially scar-head, she seems to have developed a soft spot for him.'

* * *

'How were the ugly folk today?' Nymphadora Tonks smirked as she sat opposite the French Veela.

'Who are you referring to?' Fleur questioned with one eyebrow raised causing the Auror to laugh.

'Whoever it could be.'

''Ze Goblins were 'zer usual 'orrid selves and William... Well 'e was William.'

'Still not got a grasp of the word 'no' then?'

The look Fleur gave the pink haired Auror was enough to end the conversation. Tonks smiled understandingly at the French witch before handing her a mug of tea.

'How are things progressing with 'Mione?'

''Zey are not. Wiz' Umbridge being so suspicious it is 'ard to write anyzing of importance.'

'You don't need to write things of importance you know... Just ask how she is woman.'

''Ermione would not be interested in anyzing I 'ave to say.' Fleur smiled sadly.

'Don't be stupid. The girl likes you now write her before someone else swoops in and takes her away.'

Tonks smiled at the jealousy that flashed through blue orbs, knowing full well she had pressed the right button. Fleur would be writing to Hermione that night, there was no doubt in the Auror's mind.

'Nymphadora stop interferring. I'm sure Fleur is perfectly capable of making her own decisions regarding Miss Granger.'

Tonks rolled her eyes and pouted playfully.

''Zank you Andromeda, but peraps Dora is right on 'zis one.'

Andromeda Tonks smiled at the blonde warmly. 'If you're sure dear. I don't know Miss Granger personally but from what I can gather she seems lovely. I'm sure you've nothing to worry about. However, I urge you to remember my daughter is still single for a reason.'

'Yeah, because I'm too hot for these witches to handle.' Tonks snorted.

Fleur burst into fits of giggles while Andromeda looked disbelievingly at her daughter.

'Whatever you say dear.'

* * *

Hermione was settled in an over-large armchair in the common room, smiling into the fire. Her legs curled underneath her, arms wrapped around herself.

'Tell me again what Parkinson said?' Harry's voice tore the brunette's gaze away from the flames.

'She's single, wouldn't object to dating a Gryffindor, especially scar-head.'

'Oi! You don't have to call me scar-head as well.' Harry frowned.

'You asked what she said.' The brunette smiled slightly before her gaze fell back to the fire, her mind reeling from her meeting with Pansy.

'What else did she say?'

'Nothing. What else do you need Harry? Daphne is single and has a thing for you, there's nothing holding you back any more.'

'Not about Daphne. What did she say to you?' Harry queried softly, a warm smile on his face.

'Nothing of importance.' The brunette smiled at the love and concern in her friend's eyes. 'Go to bed Harry, it's getting late and I'm not putting up with your mood-swings tomorrow if you don't get enough beauty sleep.'

The boy-who-lived huffed as he stood before noticing his friend was still curled up on the armchair.

'What about you?' He asked quietly.

'I'll be going up in a minute.'

Harry beamed one last time before kissing the brunette's forehead. 'Good night then. Thank you Hermione Granger, you really are the best.'

Hermione nodded before her eyes flicked back to the fireplace again. The brunette couldn't have said how long she gazed into the fire, simply watching the flames flicker and eat the logs. She was brought back to reality by a soft tapping on the window. Sighing softly the brunette clambered off the chair and crossed the room, letting the winged creature in. Absent-mindedly her finger gently stroked the feathers atop of the bird's head while her other hand worked at removing the envelope attached to it's leg.

'Thanks boy.' She whispered softly before opening her letter.

_Hermione,_

_It has been too long since we last spoke. I'm afraid there's not much I can tell you from this end. I understand that Hogwarts is different these days and while I wont say too much on this matter I will say it is almost Christmas. Keep your head high until then ma cherie, that is all you can do. Nymphadora sends her best, I think she misses you and Harry a lot more than she'll ever let on. Then again she spent more time with the two of you than anyone this summer. I hope you are well, if there's anything I can do for you I will. Keep strong and take care of yourself._

_Yours,_

_Fleur. _

Hermione grinned as she read the letter. She could just imagine Tonks buzzing around Fleur, complaining about the lack of action. Her thumb traced the blonde's signature. _Yours, Fleur. _She mused. _If only. _Tucking the letter into the pocket of her robe the brunette made her way to her dormitory. Summoning a blank sheet of parchment and her quill, Hermione began to write.

_Fleur,_

_It really is wonderful to hear from you. I understand it's difficult on your end, you needn't worry, I'm sure Harry and I will know too much soon enough. I can cope with Hogwarts, I've faced worse than Umbridge within these walls. How is Gringott's? You know how much I love your stories about curse-breaking. Surely something exciting has happened in the last few weeks? Tell Tonks I miss her greatly and can't wait to see her at Christmas. That goes for you too by the way, truly, I cannot wait to see you Fleur. Don't wait so long to reply in future Delacour, you don't want to be on my bad side. I'm sure the next couple of weeks will fly by and we will all be reunited once more._

_Love,_

_Hermione. _

Satisfied with her reply the brunette folded her parchment and slid it into the envelope. Placing it on her bedside table she changed into her pyjama's and climbed between her sheets. Smiling to herself the brunette settled down, making a mental note to stop off at the owlery before breakfast. As she lay in bed the brunette let her thoughts wander. She'd waited so long for a reply from Fleur that she'd given up hope on ever getting one. As much as she appreciated the letter she couldn't help but curse its timing. She was always confused by Fleur. There was no denying it any more, the brunette wanted the blonde. Wanted her badly. Hermione was already deep in thought regarding her meeting with Pansy Parkinson so Fleur's letter had done nothing to help the brunette's swimming mind. She thought of Pansy's eyes, blue, like Fleur's only lacking the warmth. Until tonight that is. Hermione had never seen Pansy's eyes so inviting. The brunette's thoughts soon focussed fully on the Veela. She could picture the brightness of her eyes when she spoke, the smile that always lit her face when she looked in the Gryffindor's direction. Closing her eyes, Hermione allowed herself to fall into dreams of Fleur Delacour, her beauty, her warmth, her love. The things that Hermione Granger couldn't help but crave desperately.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! So this is a bit later than I'd hoped but life can really get in the way sometimes! I'm not too sure how I feel about this one to be honest, I fear the exhaustion is affecting my writing. This chapter was originally intended to be split in two but I couldn't bring myself to leave things up in the air, I was too excited. I apologise for any mistakes, my eyesight is horrid and I don't have glasses which makes staring at my laptop too long a bit painful!**

**I hoped to have this up in time for Christmas but I'm a tad over! Thank you all so much for your support, it means a lot :) I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and wish you all a happy new year if I don't manage to update in the meantime! Enjoy! :)**

_If Harry Potter doesn't hurry the hell up I'm going to throttle him! _Hermione growled to herself as she loaded her trunk on to the train. The brunette was desperate to get home for the Christmas holiday's, the last thing she needed was Harry's dawdling. Scanning the train for an empty compartment the brunette smiled to herself. She couldn't deny the excitement threatening to explode out of her when she thought about the upcoming holiday. Herself, Harry, Sirius, Tonks and Fleur. What more could a girl want than an extremely beautiful and wonderful Veela hanging around for Christmas?

'Hey 'Mione! You don't mind if two others join us do you?'

Harry's voice snapped the brunette's mind back to reality, smiling slightly the brunette nodded before flicking her eyes back to the book on her lap.

'Budge up Granger, it's best to leave the lovebirds sit together.'

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked up. She knew that voice. Anger soon replaced the excitement threatening to explode as she fought back a growl.

'Of course Pansy, make yourself comfortable.'

Pansy smirked as she watched the muscles in the brunette's jaw twitch. The dark haired girl sat next to the brunette, her thigh touching the other girl's. Her hand brushing past the brunette's breast as she placed it on her lap. Her smirk only intensified as the Gryffindor squeaked and jumped at the contact. Her blue eyes flicked to Potter to see if he'd noticed. Resisting the urge to chuckle Pansy relaxed, Harry was too caught up in Daphne to notice a thing.

'So, Hermione.' The slytherin purred. 'Looking forward to the holidays?'

'Yes thank you. Yourself?' Hermione spoke sharply, her eyes remaining on her book.

'I suppose, I just find them rather boring these days. I doubt anything could beat last year's anyway.'

Hermione froze, she could hear the smirk in Pansy's voice and it did nothing to ease her irritation. Unable to stop the memory of last Christmas coming forward the brunette tried her hardest not to smile.

_Hermione usually didn't stay at the castle for Christmas but there was something in the other girl's voice that made her stay. It wasn't like Pansy Parkinson to say 'please' to anyone, let alone a muggle-born. Shrugging it off the brunette stepped into the Room of Requirement, a small, neatly wrapped box in hand. Hermione froze. Her eyes widened, breath quickened as she took in the sight in front of her. There stood Pansy, by a four poster bed, her body lit up by the fire roaring to the left of her. Shadows flickered across her body. Her very naked body, save for the Santa hat perching on her head. _

_'Merry Christmas Granger.' The Slytherin bit her own bottom lip as she beckoned the Gryffindor. _

_'I have some bad news... You're on the top of my naughty list.'_

Hermione struggled to stop the moan from escaping her mouth, resulting in a strange gurgling sound. Pansy snickered next to her, only causing her to blush deeply.

'I'm sure you'll have a lovely time with your family Pansy.' The brunette managed to force out.

'What about you? Do you think you'll have more fun than last year?' The blue eyed witch husked.

Hermione grinned to herself, lifting her head and raising her voice the brunette answered.

'Well, yes actually. You see Fleur is going to be staying with us for the holiday's and I do enjoy spending time with her. I can't wait to see her face when she receives her present.'

Pansy stared at the brunette, unable to hide her shock.

'F-Fleur?'

'Yes. Fleur Delacour, she was the Beauxbaton tri-wizard champion. In fact she wrote me the other day to express her excitement for the time we'll be spending together.'

Hermione smirked at the dumb look on Pansy's face before her eyes flicked to her best friend's, his green orbs swimming with amusement.

_Granger 1 Parkinson 0. _

* * *

Fleur was pacing anxiously, her hands behind her back as she muttered furiously to herself. Tonks was supposed to have been home with Harry and Hermione five minutes ago but there was no sign of the quirky Auror anywhere. Huffing to herself the blonde began to sit down when she heard the distinct sound of that disgusting old umbrella stand falling over; a uniquely Tonks sound. Grinning like a Cheshire cat the Veela flew into the hall, flinging her arms around an unsuspecting brunette.

'Fleur!' Hermione gasped as she wrapped her arms around the blonde in return.

''Ermione! It is so good to see you.' The blonde beamed as her eyes locked onto the girl's.

'Really good.' The brunette whispered shyly. 'Your English has come on loads, your accent is barely noticeable.'

'Oui, well, Nymphadora 'as been 'elping me. I still 'ave a way to go but I am getting there.'

'You don't want to lose your Frenchness entirely. It's good, nice, wonderful even. Merlin, I mean... French.' Hermione's face contorted as she spoke, her mind screaming at her to get a grip. Unable to look at the blonde through sheer embarrassment, Hermione missed the faint blush that occupied once, pale cheeks.

'Man up 'Mione.' Harry spoke softly as he squeezed past, making sure only the brunette would hear.

'Come on guys! We've got butter beer and Bertie Botts and we need to hear about your shenanigans.' Tonks grinned from the doorway to the kitchen, eyeing the two blushing women closely.

'Right, coming.' Hermione perked up at the mention of butter beer and headed off to the kitchen, grasping Fleur's hand and dragging her along.

'He honestly thought he'd caught the snitch and it turned out to be a stone the Slytherin's had thrown into the stadium!' Harry wheezed, rubbing the tears from his eyes as he continued to laugh hysterically.

'Tell me again, why are you not Gryffindor's seeker this year? Merlin, I'm not even there and I've heard how good you are. Why would they make that idiot seeker?' Tonks snorted.

Harry glanced down, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 'It's not that I don't want to be, I didn't do anything wrong, she just... has it in for me I guess.'

Noting the confused looks on both Fleur and Tonks' faces Hermione interrupted.

'Umbridge. Harry may have pushed his luck on a few occasions. Being the idiot he is, he didn't listen to my advice and continued to aggravate the toad. Now he's detained on a regular basis and banned from Quidditch; hence Ronald Weasley taking his place as seeker and performing, well, performing rather poorly to be totally truthful.'

Tonks sighed, placing her hand on the young man's shoulder.

'You've gotta be careful Harry. There are no formal records of Umbridge, just a few dodgy documents. Believe me, I've personally checked. Something's not quite right there and you oughta watch out. Merlin knows what the troll is capable of.'

'Something tells me that losing out on Quidditch should be the least of your worries 'Arry. These detentions will look 'orrible on your school record. Not to mention the scars do not fade easily.' Fleur smiled knowingly.

'School record? Pish posh Delacour! This is Harry Potter! No employer will give a toss about his school record if he does his job and destroys He-who-shall-not-have-nose.' Tonks winked playfully at the wizard before answering the Veela's frown with her own.

'This is serious Dora, 'Arry needs to be more careful. I'm sure if Umbridge 'ad 'er own way 'Arry would not be around to defeat '_e-who-shall-not-have-nose.' _

The four friends let the silence engulf them, no longer able to keep the serious issues at bay.

'How long is Sirius gone for? He promised he'd be here to spend time with us for the holidays.' Harry asked, his voice laced with undeniable sadness.

'Dumbledore didn't say. Only that it shouldn't take Sirius too long. I'm sure he'll be here Harry.'

* * *

Christmas morning arrived in the blink of an eye for Hermione. The last couple of days she had kept mostly to herself. Sirius had returned and so she had momentarily lost her best friend. Not that she minded of course. She knew how much Harry loved Sirius and it also meant she was free to think about Fleur. Hermione had found herself more often than not in the company of the French witch. They would often be found deep in conversation, working on various things and sometimes just sat in close proximity, enjoying a comfortable silence in each other's presence. Trotting down the stairs the brunette couldn't keep her grin at bay. It was Christmas. No talk of Voldemort or Umbridge just quality time with those she loved the most.

''Ermione?'

The brunette's head snapped in the direction of the French Veela. Her grin widening as she gazed at the blonde.

'Fleur.' She spoke breathlessly as she came to stand in front of the witch.

'I 'ave a surprise for you.'

'What is it?' The brunette queried, unable to keep her curiosity down.

'If I told you it would not be a surprise, non?' The blonde smirked victoriously. 'I will tell you that we will be gone for quite some time. Do not worry, you will see the others later this afternoon but for now, I require you alone.'

The brunette gulped at the thought of alone time with the beautiful woman in front of her. Sure, this alone time would be nothing like the alone time she so often dreamed of but still; time with Fleur was precious to the brunette.

'Well then, what are we waiting for?' The brunette grinned.

The brunette allowed herself to be whisked away by the French beauty without hesitation. After apparating for what felt like a millennium the brunette slowly opened her eyes. A soft smile crept up her face as she glanced around at the snow covered surroundings.

'It's beautiful.' She whispered in awe.

'Oui, it is.' Fleur replied, her hand interlocking with the brunette's. 'Come. We 'ave a lot to do.'

The two witches strolled around the streets of Paris for a good hour. Hermione's thoughts constantly drifting to the warm hand, placed in her own. She didn't register the blonde stopping and tried to continue walking. Only to be pulled back into the warm and firm body of the Veela, hearing her soft chuckle fill her senses.

'We are 'ere ma cherie.'

Looking up from her feet the brunette gasped slightly. She had read about this place on numerous occasions.

'I know that is may seem... strange to you. You mean a great deal to me 'Ermione Jean Granger. I know 'ow 'ard you work. Not just for your schooling but at everything you do. You are a beautiful person, inside and out. This is just a little something I want to do. To lock whatever I am feeling 'ere for eternity. Or until it gets cut down.' The blonde chuckled nervously.

'Fleur it really is perfect. No one has ever done something as lovely as this for me.' The brunette sighed happily as the blonde pulled out her wand.

Looking down at the object in the Veela's hand Hermione grinned, tears forming in her eyes.

_Fleur Delacour & Hermione Granger_

_1994_

'You should do the honours.' The blonde grinned.

Smiling brightly, the brunette took the small golden lock from Fleur's outstretched palm. Carefully she locked it in place on the _Pont des Arts, _flinging the key into the river Seine.

'There. Now whatever may 'appen we will always be locked together in some way.' Fleur smiled softly as she gazed into the younger woman's hazel eyes. Hazel eyes which seemed to creep closer.

'Fleur.'

The blonde felt the whisper more than she heard it, it brushed across her lips, begging her. Slowly, Fleur pressed her lips against the moist ones that were so ready for her. Hesitantly, lips brushed against each other. Firmness increasing with each passing moment as passion rose between the two witches.

Hermione could feel the wetness against her lower lip. Fleur's tongue, asking, pleading, for access to her mouth. With no doubt whatsoever the brunette opened her mouth for the probing tongue, letting her own meet in the middle. Two tongues performing a dance with such ease, perfection, love. The two reluctantly broke away, a thin line of saliva briefly connecting them. Both blue and hazel glazed over.

'Joyeux Noel 'Ermione.'

* * *

Upon returning to Grimmauld place, Hermione didn't know what to do with herself. She had kissed Fleur! They had shared the most wonderful experience together and now... Well, now the brunette was hiding away, locked in her room. The brunette's usually keen and tidy mind was amok, her thoughts were jumbled, only two making themselves clear for the distressed witch. The first, that that kiss was down right amazing. Only now did the term butterflies not seem utterly foolish but rather inadequate. The second, that she was in deep trouble. She knew her and Fleur shared something, they had a connection but the brunette hadn't dared to truly hope the blonde would have such deep feelings. It was one thing to daydream about kissing Fleur but another thing entirely to actually do it! She was so caught up in the beauty of the moment she hadn't given much thought to what was actually happening. Her and Fleur, romantically involved? It sounded ridiculous! Like something Trelawney would say. What would a wonder like Fleur want with an average bookworm?

'Bugger Hermione! You can't fall for Fleur!' She growled to herself as she curled up on her bed, tears leaking down her cheeks. She had only one, reasonable option; hide.

* * *

Fleur Delacour had never been so confused.

'I just don't get it.' She huffed.

'She's young. You just took her by surprise is all. I mean, you haven't done anything remotely romantic really and then boom! There you go with possibly the most romantic gesture I've ever heard of.' Tonks reasoned.

'I thought it would be enough. That finally we could be together. It feels like I've waited a lifetime for this.'

'Give her time, Fleur.'

'It 'as been a week Dora! We do not 'ave that much time left! She goes back to 'Ogwarts on Monday!'

'She'll be running into your arms in no time.' Tonks smiled warmly. _Even if she has to be pushed. _The pink haired witch smiled to herself.

'I am going to try and talk to 'er again. If I can just make 'er feel what I know we both felt yesterday, maybe she will let me tell 'er 'ow I feel. She might listen and give this a real go.'

'Or maybe we can use Harry to get her to spill the beans and ta da! You and her can fuck like rabbits.' Dora stated nonchalantly.

'Dora! Do not be so crude! Do you 'onestly think that something like that will work?' The blonde sounded defeated.

'Yep. Go snog her first though, get her thinking about you then drop the whole lovey dovey speech on her and she's putty in your manicured hands!' The Auror grinned.

'Do not be so ridiculous Nymphadora. This is 'Ermione we are talking about. Brighest witch of 'er age!'

'Exactly. She has a tendency to over-think things. She sees things as complex and complicated. Something as simple as this will work a treat, trust me, I'm an Auror after-all.' Tonks smirked.

'I suppose that there is no 'arm in testing your theory. I am running out of options.' Fleur sighed defeatedly.

'Yes you are. Now, what I said about being an Auror... I will momentarily expel any thoughts of Aurorism and go against my oath of civilian protection if you call me Nymphadora again... Capisce?'

'Aurorism? Really?'

The two women laughed for the first time in what felt like a lifetime to Fleur. The blonde hoped and prayed to whoever the muggles claimed was out there that this would work. She needed Hermione, and soon.

* * *

A soft tapping on her door woke Hermione much later that day.

'Who is it?' She questioned groggily.

'Me.' A distinct French voice answered back. 'And I will not be leaving until you speak with me. Please, 'Ermione. I must know if you are alright.'

Swiftly, the brunette opened the door, letting the blonde enter her hiding place.

'I'm fine,' she grumbled, 'really I am.'

'Why 'ave you been avoiding me?' The hurt was evident in everything about the blonde, her tone, posture, eyes.

'I don't know what to say.' Hermione admitted softly.

'Then don't say anything.' The blonde softly pressed her lips to the brunette's, delivering the most loving kiss the brunette had ever received.

'Fleur... I...'

'It is okay mon amour, just promise me you will think about this properly.' With that Fleur was gone and Hermione was left thinking about the blonde's delicious lips.

* * *

It was a little later that night when Harry found his best friend grinning seemingly at the wall.

'I noticed you let Fleur in earlier.' The boy stated with a smirk.

'Your point being?' The brunette's eyebrow rose as she looked to the boy.

'You were totally banging weren't you? It wasn't just the turkey getting a stuffing this year!' The boy-who-lived grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione burst, the sounds of laughter filled the house as the two teens struggled to contain their amusement.

'You absolute... Pig Harry Potter!' The brunette roared, flinging a cushion at the boy who was busy wiping his tears with his sleeve.

'Why don't you let yourself go with her? I can see you're desperate too.' The young man asked softly once the two managed to calm down.

'Harry it's not that simple. She's so perfect... I will fall for her... Merlin I will... I will fall so hard. Harry I... What do I do when I've fallen past the point of saving? There are more important things to worry about right now than my silly little love life.' Hermione sighed.

'When you fall past the point of saving, I will be there to catch you. I will always be there to catch you. The stars wouldn't shine without the night sky, they are surrounded by the darkness but fill people with peace, hope and love. Why can we not shine in this darkness? So there may not be a tomorrow, that does not matter. What matters is that we live today. We may not 'ave the easiest road ahead but I will do everything within my power to protect and love you 'Ermione Granger.'

The brunette spun round. Fleur stood in the doorway, her eyes swimming with tears as she stared at the brunette.

'Fleur... you... I... Fuck! You better bloody catch me.' Hermione breathlessly spoke as she ran into the blonde's arms, their lips colliding.

'Still here guys.' Harry jested as he looked at the two women wrapped around each other. Smiling, the boy patted himself on the back. Operation 'Get 'Mione to confess her true feelings with Fleur stood just outside' was perfect, the two snogging women was enough to prove that. Quietly the boy crept out of the room, nodding to Tonks as he passed on the landing who grinned before following him downstairs.

'Parkinson's gonna love this.' Harry grumbled.

'Parkinson?'

'Long story.' Harry groaned.

'Something tells me we got time.' Tonks winked.

'I know we 'ave a lot to discuss 'Ermione but this is real. What we have is real, it is not going away. I need you to trust me.' Fleur pleaded as she broke away for air.

'I do Fleur, I'm just so scared.'

'Don't be. We will handle this, we will face everything we need to but more importantly; we will do it together.'

The brunette nodded before smiling shyly.

'Together.'


	6. Chapter 6

Hey folks! I know it's been a while, I had an exam today and have another on Thursday and i'm really trailing behind on my uni work at the moment so this had to take a back seat. As usual, I do not own Harry Potter and I apologise for any mistakes. Thank you to everyone who faved, followed and reviewed it really is amazing. Hope you all enjoy and review; you know you want too!

* * *

'It really isn't that long.' Hermione muttered softly as she turned to face her best friend. The brunette had been telling herself the same thing all day. She didn't want to return to Hogwarts that afternoon, that would mean leaving Fleur when they had just found each other.

'If you say so.' Harry replied nonchalantly. The young man didn't mind returning to Hogwarts, too much time in Grimmauld Place was enough to drive anyone crazy, not to mention the Weasley's would be returning soon and they were the last people Harry wanted to deal with. No, Harry couldn't wait to deal with only one person in particular; Daphne Greengrass.

'Just a few weeks, then I can see her again.' The brunette smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

'Hermione, you're going to be majorly busy doing our OWL's, you won't have time to miss Fleur.'

'_Our _OWL's?' Hermione raised her eyebrow.

'Well, we both know i'm not going to pass them without you.' Harry shrugged. 'And Daphne's busy with Pansy and Draco. Those three have to make Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent ready and we both know that's a mammoth task.'

'Since when have you referred to them as Draco and Pansy?' Hermione queried.

'Daphne told me it would mean a lot to her if I did so...' Harry gave his friend a lop-sided smile.

'I'm happy for you.' Hermione smiled warmly at the young man in front of her.

'And I you.' Harry crossed the distance between them quickly, wrapping his arms around the brunette and holding her tightly.

'We'll be okay won't we Harry?' Hermione's whisper barely reached the wizard's ears. Squeezing the small body in his arms, Harry sighed softly.

'Honestly... As long as you're by my side there's nothing to make me not okay. Now come on, I'd have thought you'd want to spend every second of today with your girlfriend.' Harry pulled away from his best friend, placing a kiss to her forehead as he did so. Watching how her face lit up at the mention of the blonde the wizard couldn't help but beam.

* * *

Hermione and Fleur had left the other residents of Grimmauld place in the back of their minds as they strolled through the streets of London.

'What will you be doing?'

Fleur looked at the brunette curiously, wondering what on earth she was talking about.

'Over the next few weeks.' Hermione added when she noticed the lack of response from the French witch.

'The usual I suppose. Juggling the Goblin's with the Order.' The blonde shrugged slightly.

'Yes, but what is it you do for the Order? You have a terrible habit of changing the subject whenever your work for the Order pops up.' The brunette sighed, leading Fleur to the nearest bench and sitting them both down.

'If I could tell you I would 'Ermione, you know that.'

'I just want to know that you're not doing anything reckless.'

'You want to ensure I am not being reckless? _You?_' Fleur chuckled.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Hermione huffed.

'You do have a certain skill for getting yourself into... tricky situations.'

'This isn't about me.' The brunette huffed. 'I just want to know what you're getting yourself in to.'

'I will tell you one thing. Dora and I are being trusted with a big mission involving Dumbledore's main intel.' The blonde smiled softly, excitement shining in her eyes.

'His main intel... What's that supposed to mean?'

'For the brightest witch of 'er age you're quite behind mon amour. It means where Dumbledore gets the majority of 'is information.' Fleur teased, gently nudging the brunette's shoulder with her own.

'Not funny.' Hermione glared.

'Dumbledore 'as 'is means. Spies, double agents, moles whatever you want to call it. I cannot tell you who, I doubt you would believe me anyway. One day, soon, I will tell you everything you want to know. Just not today.' Fleur smiled warmly as she placed a small kiss to the other girl's temple.

'I suppose it will have to do.' Hermione sighed softly, offering her hand to her witch. 'Let's go. It's getting cold and I know just how to warm up.'

* * *

Fleur scowled into her mug as she sat down next to her brunette girlfriend on the small leather sofa, hidden away from the other residents in a cosy corner of the library.

'When you said you 'ad a good way to warm up I did not think you meant 'ot chocolate.' She grumbled as she carefully sipped the hot liquid. Laughing softly, Hermione placed her own mug on the desk beside her quickly followed by Fleur's. Smirking, the brunette straddled the blonde's lap, wrapping her arms securely around the Veela's neck.

'No? What did you have in mind then Miss Delacour?' The brunette bit her lip playfully as she rolled her hips against the blonde's, resulting in a soft gasp escaping the French witch's lips.

'Something more like this.' Fleur replied breathlessly, her hands seeking the warm skin under Hermione's shirt. Slender fingers explored the the brunette's toned stomach, light tracing patterns on the skin resulting in the eruption of goosebumps all over the girl's body.

'Hermione? It's time to go!' Harry's voice echoed from downstairs, causing both witches to sigh defeatedly.

'Soon.' Hermione promised, her lips brushing against the skin of Fleur's neck.

Kissing her witch softly Fleur smiled. 'It's okay mon amour, it will 'appen when it 'appens. There is no rush.'

* * *

Downstairs, Harry was busy saying good-bye to Sirius at one end of the kitchen. Hermione sank into the warmth Fleur provided, the Veela's arms holding her tightly; afraid to let her go.

'Guys, you'll be fine.' Tonks grinned as she pulled Hermione from Fleur's arms and into her own. Kissing the smaller girl's forehead the metamorphmagus smiled fondly. Locking eyes with the Gryffindor she did her best impression of a real grown up.

'Now, keep yourself and Harry out of trouble. I don't want to be on the receiving end of an owl from professor McGonagall because the two of you can't get enough of being detained.'

Hermione shook her head, unable to keep her grin at bay as she playfully pushed the Auror's shoulder.

'Seriously 'Mione, watch out for Umbridge. Merlin knows what she's up to. Take care of yourself kid.'

'You too Tonks.' Hermione smiled before lowering her voice, 'and look out for her yeah?'

'Like I'd do anything else.' Tonks reassured with a warm smile.

'Ready then you two?' Sirius smiled as he and Harry crossed the room to join the others.

'I suppose.' Hermione muttered.

'We'll just give you two a minute.' Harry spoke, pushing Sirius and Tonks out of the kitchen as he smirked knowingly at the two witches.

'We'll be okay.' Fleur smiled warmly as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist. Hermione's hazel gazed into Fleur's sapphires, it didn't take a genius to know that Fleur was trying to convince herself more than anyone.

'Of course we will. We can owl all the time and it's only a few weeks until the Easter holidays.' Hermione whispered, determination lacing her voice.

'And I will attend every 'Ogsmeade weekend.' Fleur's gaze softened as she leant in to her witch, connecting their lips. Tongues met happily and playfully fought for dominance as the two witches embraced lovingly, reluctant to ever let go.

'Fleur...' Hermione whispered, a lone tear spilling down her cheek.

'Go, you will be late and I do not want to face the wrath of Minerva McGonagall.' Fleur tried to joke but her smile lacked its usual warmth and spark.

'I'll write you tonight.' The brunette placed one last kiss to the blonde's lips before heading for the doorway.

'Farewell 'Ermione.' Fleur choked, trying to fight back her tears.

'See you later Fleur.'

* * *

Hermione tried to keep her emotions under control as she journeyed back to Hogwarts. It didn't help that opposite her, Harry and Daphne were attached at the lips. Not that the brunette blamed Harry, of course she didnt. He hadn't seen his girlfriend in two weeks and was forced to endure her and Fleur. Now she was to be without her girlfriend for over two months while they had each other. _I'd better get used to this. _She mused as she tried to look anywhere but at the two teens who were enjoying their snogging session a bit too much. Hermione grimaced at the wet, sloppy noises the two made until a small chuckle caught her attention.

'You'd think they hadn't seen one another in years.' Pansy smiled as she scooted across the compartment seat to be closer to the brunette.

'How was your Christmas Hermione?'

'Perfect thanks. I spent most of the day itself in France.' Hermione turned her gaze to the window as she spoke. Hoping Pansy would realise she really, wasn't up for conversation.

'France?' The Slytherin questioned, her voice taking on an abnormally high pitch.

'Yes. Paris in particular, Fleur is a Parisian you see.'

'Ah yes, Delacour.' Pansy gritted her teeth.

The two girls sat in a somewhat silence after that revelation, the only sounds were the disgustingly loud kissing noises coming from Harry and Daphne. _Will they ever come up for air!? _Hermione looked on incredulously with a small smirk in place before her gaze flitted to Pansy once again. Cobalt blue eyes were locked on her and Hermione couldn't help but gaze back. Hesitantly, Pansy's hand rested atop of her own.

'I'm happy for you, I guess. She obviously means a lot to you and she's not the type to mess you around. Not like...' Pansy trailed off but Hermione knew what she would have said. It was clear as day in her face. Not like her. The brunette couldn't help the pang of guilt, she hadn't been entirely fair to Pansy, the girl really had made an effort. Then again, she's not and never will be Fleur.

* * *

Hermione hadn't responded to Pansy. The two sat in silence while their best friends kissed hungrily opposite them until their arrival at Hogwarts. Amongst the hustle and bustle on the platform, Hermione managed to grasp Pansy's wrist firm enough to hold her back momentarily.

'Thank you.' She spoke softly, her eyes locked onto Pansy's. 'It means a lot to me.'

'Don't mention it Granger.' Pansy smiled warmly before walking off.

'Oh and Parkinson?' Hermione called out, a smirk firmly in place as the Slytherin turned to face her.

'If things don't work out between Fleur and I... I still have unrestricted access to the empty class room on the fourth flour.'

Hermione smiled at Pansy's laughter before trailing after Harry in the direction of the castle.

'That was really big of you 'Mione.' Harry smiled as he draped an arm around the brunette's shoulders.

'Yeah, well... She's not been too bad lately and I feel like I may have been a bit harsh on occasions. She's actually been quite nice as of late.' Hermione shrugged with a small smile.

'Come on Casanova, the sooner we get the term started, the sooner it will end.'


End file.
